Headcanons and Drabbles of Damian Wayne
by Brilliant Brunette Beauty
Summary: Headcanons and drabbles all focused on Damian Wayne, featuring other members of the Bat Family. Rated T because anything about Damian warrants a T rating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be the first chapter in what I hope will be a series of Damian headcanons/drabbles! I end up coming up with a lot of headcanons/drabbles for my Dami baby. I just love that little demon brat so much. You don't have to agree with these headcanons (agree to disagree), but I hope the majority of you enjoy them.**

* * *

\- Damian's first crush was Cassandra Cain, despite having not actually known her at the time. He fell in love with the stories he heard about the brave girl with a past similiar to his own.

\- When Damian went on his first date, Dick was devastated over the loss of his 'baby brother', but it was Bruce who discretely followed Damian around on his date the entire time - or, at least, he thought he was being discrete. Damian spotted him a few seats away from them at the movie theater, munching on popcorn and rolling his eyes at the bad CGI.

\- He'd never admit it, but Talia's rejection was like a slap in the face to Damian. He grew up absolutely adoring his 'Mama' and still has trouble reconciling the mother he knew with the mother who disowned him.

\- Though Damian loves and respects his father deeply, Dick will always be his favorite partner, and he still holds some resentment towards Bruce for taking that partnership away.

\- Damian's favorite tutor growing up was his art tutor. He always encouraged Damian's love of art. He was also the first person Damian's mother forced him to kill.

\- Damian will never admit it, but he really hates thunderstorms. Tim has seen him curled up with Titus under a pile of blankets, shivering at each clap of thunder.

\- At least once a week, Bruce wakes up to find Damian holding his stomach right where he was stabbed, curled up at the foot of his bed after a nightmare about the Heretic.

\- Damian once let Dick name one of his cats as one of his rare acts of kindness. He regretted it the moment Dick dubbed the fluffy white cat 'Snowball'.

\- Damian had no idea what Christmas was until he came to the Manor. When Dick found out, he dragged Damian to the mall and made him sit on Santa's lap. Damian did not take kindly to it and long story short, the Waynes are now banned from that mall.

\- Though he says he won't, Damian knows he will always forgive Talia no matter what she does. And he hates it.

\- The reason Damian and Jason don't get along is the fact that they are so similar; it's a form of self-loathing. They dislike people who are like themselves.

\- Damian's musical preference ranges from classical to punk to Disney soundtracks.

\- Damian is actually a very good actor. He downplays the skill immensely, but he gets a starring role every single time he auditions for a play at Gotham's community theatre.

\- Damian once got into a fist fight with a kid on the playground (a playground that Dick dragged him to) because they said Superman could beat Batman in a fight. Bruce grounded him, but he was secretly proud.

\- Damian's favorite song is, unsurprisingly, Pumped Up Kicks. Mostly because he likes blasting it throughout the house to unnerve Tim.

\- When Damian and Dick get really angry at each other, they both revert back to their native language. Dick shouts at Damian in Romani and Damian shouts at Dick in Arabic. Neither knows what the other is saying.

\- In alternate universes where Damian and Tim meet under different circumstances, they actually like each other. Bruce saw this first hand while traveling through the multi-verse with the League, but decided to keep it from both boys.

\- Despite his father's height, Damian grows up to be around average height, maybe even slightly below average, and a lean type of muscle. He never sheds his 'pretty boy' look, much to his disdain.

\- In the future, Damian emulates his mother and calls his significant other 'Beloved'.

\- Somewhere deep down inside himself, Damian truly believes that out of all the criminals and villains he and his father face on a daily basis, _he_ is the biggest monster of them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **Now, it has come to my attention that some of you wish to use these headcanons/drabbles as writing prompts.**

 **I say have at it!**

 **In fact, I REALLY hope some of you do. I'd love to see my headcanons turned into stories or one-shots.**

 **Seriously. Do that and I will love you forever.**

 **With that said, on with the list!**

* * *

\- Damian's ringtone for Jason is 'Why Don't You Get a Job?' by The Offspring. Dick finds it hilarious. Jason? Not so much.

\- Damian has a slight accent, having grown up on an island near the middle east and therefore having many of his tutors from that area. It fades slightly overtime from being in America so long, but it never goes away completely.

\- On Damian's first birthday in Wayne Manor, he was confused as to why he was given gifts without any condition behind them. When Dick handed him a present, Damian responded by grabbing his sword and replying that he was ready for a duel. It took 20 minutes for Bruce and Alfred to explain to him that fighting for your presents on your birthday is not expected in their household.

\- Due to a mission gone wrong in his childhood, Damian is terrified of explosions and loud noises. His first 4th of July ended with Bruce having to hold him through his flashbacks. Since then, the family has given him earmuffs to wear so he can watch the fireworks without suffering a panic attack.

\- Damian believes that he is the only one who can harm Tim. If someone else does, he wants their head on a silver platter. Tim doesn't know whether to be annoyed or flattered.

\- Damian kept a litter of kittens in his room for 3 whole months before Bruce noticed. Alfred claimed to have no knowledge of Damian's secret, but Bruce knew better; Alfred knows everything that goes on in the Manor.

\- It's nearly impossible to tell Damian a knock knock joke. He just doesn't understand the logic behind them, no matter how many times Dick tries to explain it to him.

\- Damian sneezes like a kitten. Tim enjoys pointing this out. Frequently.

\- As he grows older, Damian finds that he enjoys hanging out in the more crime ridden areas of Gotham. No one expects the son of Bruce Wayne to spend his time there, so it gives him the privacy he craves. Besides, with a skill set like his, he doesn't fear the criminals that lurk the area.

\- Damian views the various battle scars covering his body as badges of honor. To him, all of them hold some sort of significance. He can rattle off the stories behind each and every one of them. But some of them have stories behind them that he'd much rather forget.

\- At midnight on Mother's Day every year, Jason sneaks into the Batcave and takes Damian out for a joyride through Gotham in the Batmobile. Bruce pretends not to notice because he knows how difficult Mother's Day is for the both of them.

\- Damian is a fan of the Star Wars movies. Binge watching the entire original trilogy is one of the more quiet activities he and Dick enjoy together.

\- Because of Stephanie's influence, Damian is now addicted to waffles. He prefers them with a dash of cinnamon on top and maple syrup on the side to dip. No whipped cream, though. Whipped cream is for sissies.

\- Damian makes it his goal to interrupt Dick's dates with Barbara as much as possible. Dick insists that it's because he's jealous of Barbara for having Dick's attention, but Damian asserts that he just does it to mess with his older brother.

\- Damian donates massive amounts of money to all the local animal shelters in Gotham. He does so anonymously, but the employees have become familiar with the youngest Wayne boy from his frequent visits to check up on the animals and occasionally to bring some home with him.

\- Damian refuses to talk about some of the missions he had during his time with the League of Assassins, and often becomes violently angry when asked about it too many times. Dick learned this the hard way.

\- Damian is a wonderful artist, but he cannot write stories or poetry worth a damn. He just does not have a way with words. English class remains one of his most hated subjects.

\- Damian listens to the podcast Welcome to Night Vale religiously. He usually has it blasting in his earbuds or playing in the background while he's training. When he found out Tim also enjoyed it, he was tempted to give it up. However, the two ended up begrudgingly bonding over their shared love for the podcast, occasionally engaging in conversation and friendly debates about it.

\- When Damian loves, he loves deeply and with abandon, having inherited his mother's passionate nature. He ends up surprising the entire family with how devoted and caring he is in his future romantic relationships.

\- Damian and Selina have a silent competition to see who can adopt the most cats. So far, Damian is in the lead, though Selina is slowly catching up. Bruce is not too happy about this arrangement and has asked Selina on numerous occasions to call this competition off. She refuses to call it off until she's winning.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**

 **Until next time! :)**


End file.
